Be my hero
by Allosauras
Summary: A short fanfic based on the Sabriel pairing. Dean has run into some trouble and now it's up to Sam, Bobby and Gabriel to save him. Quick read
1. Chapter 1- On a hill

AN: ok, so as a basic explanation, Gabriel IS an angel, but mostly he can only do the teleport thing and is very strong. thats about it for now :]

* * *

"Wait" Sam called, grabbing the angels hand and spinning him around. As soon as their eyes met; the fiery golden of Gabriel's with the desperate brown of Sam's, he found himself brining his head down and his lips meeting with Gabriel's.

Caught off guard at first, Gabriel automatically resisted, but then Sam felt the anger melt from the angels body. He pulled back a few centimetres, eyes still closed. A small smile played on Gabriel's lips and he wrapped his arms around the tall man's neck.

"Are you sure?" Gabriel asked gently. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel's waist, pulling their bodies closer together.

"Yeah" Sam whispered, fearful of his voice breaking.

Gabriel suddenly pushed against Sam, causing them to topple backwards. Sam waited for the shock of landing on the hard ground, softened only by the grass, but instead found they had fallen back on a bed. He opened his eyes in surprise and looked around. They were back at the hotel. "Whoa" Sam breathed, smiling. Gabriel chuckled, gently rubbing Sam's chin with his thumb.

"What did you expect?" he asked. Sam placed a hand on the side of Gabriel's face and led him down to him for a kiss. Sam felt Gabriel's hand tug on his shirt, and with a smile, rolled him over so he was on top.


	2. Chapter 2- Good Morning

AN: yes, jump the sexy time scene. sorry if i got you excited, but i didn't want this to be focused around smut. :]

* * *

Sam stretched, feeling the warm morning sun coming through the window and landing on his bare back. The white sheets beneath him couldn't have felt softer at the moment. He felt Gabriel shuffle in his sleep beside him, back to Sam, and he smiled. Reaching his arm underneath Gabriel's, he found the angels hand and linked their fingers. Gabriel stirred and slowly opened one eye, looking up at Sam.

"Good morning" Sam said gently, placing a kiss in the corner of Gabriel's lips. The angel smiled and kissed the tip of Sam's nose.

"Morning" he sang.

Pulling on his shirt, he looked to the bed where Gabriel sat watching him, still naked beneath the blanket.

"Are you going to get up any time soon?" Sam chuckled. The angel was suddenly gone, and then he felt two arms wrap around his waist from behind. He smiled, looking over his shoulder, and noticed he was now dressed. "Show off" he said. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and Gabriel released him so he could get to it. Giving the angel one more grin he flipped it open.

"Sam speaking"

"Sam? It's bobby"

"Oh, hey bobby. How are things over there?"

"Honestly? Not good" bobby said, voice grim. Sam's smile faltered.

"Why? What's up?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Gabriel was also alerted by Sam's change in tone, and perched beside him.

"Its dean, Sam, something happened" bobby said. The whole room seemed to spin. Bobby wouldn't have called if things were manageable. The brothers had come up against many hard times and hard fists but always bounced back. So something _really_ bad had occurred.

"I'll be there soon" he said. Bobby made a noise of acknowledgement and Sam closed his phone, staring at it for a moment.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked

"Its dean" was all he said. Gabriel gave a nervous smile

"That knuckle head? I'm sure he's fine" he said, trying to console Sam with his usual quips.

"Not this time I don't think" Sam said, feeling slightly sick as he stood and grabbed his bag, packing the few things he had "bobby sounded really low; lower than usual"

"Well, If something is up, I want to help" Gabriel said, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder and giving him a reassuring smile. Sam tried to return the smile, but it was very forced and unnatural.

"Thank you"


	3. Chapter 3- Hurting

AN: ok, so i was going to use a pre-existing SPN monster, but i couldn't find one i liked, so excuse the weak monster creation in this scene. just go with it, i wanted this to be more about relationships i guess.

* * *

Sam's heart was in his throat as he looked down on the pale form of dean. The panic room was cold and only a weak beam of light fell through the ceiling vent. Kneeling beside dean as he lay on the bed in the centre of the room, Sam placed a hand on dean's forehead; cold.

"He made it to the doorstep before collapsing" said bobby, leaning awkwardly on the doorframe "drove all the way here, the idjit"

"What did this to him?" Sam asked, gently tilting dean's head to better see the wound on his neck. It was made by teeth, no doubt about it, but the pattern was from something they hadn't come up against before.

"It's a zinzigo; a human like monster from native American folk lore. It would inject its victim with venom to incapacitate them while it drank their blood. The venom takes a while before it finally kills them; depending on the person. Now dean; he's strong. You will have more time than most" bobby said.

"Time for what?" Gabriel asked, leaning on the other side of the frame.

"The zinzigo's venom can be cured by mixing the venom of the one that bit the victim with its blood. You need to find it and collect them" bobby said.

"Hang on a seco-"Gabriel begun but Sam interrupted him

"Where do we find it" Sam asked, tone flat and serious.

"Think about it for a second" Gabriel said

"Think about what?!" Sam burst "dean needs my help so I'm going to help him"

"Yes, but if he got jumped by it, then it's strong. Even with what limited angel mojo I have; we need a strong plan" Gabriel said. Sam's furrowed eyebrows relaxed slightly.

"He's right" bobby said "all we know is that it lives alone in the sewer and can move three times as fast as any human and can't stand sunlight. Apart from that we are going in blind. Dean jumped straight in; that's how it got the better of him. We don't know the way it moves or how it thinks". Sam looked back to dean, then gently lifted his brother's arm and wrapped it around his shoulder. Sam lay his head down on the edge of the bed and closed his eyes.

Bobby's jaw tightened; he hated seeing the boys in these kinds of situations, and he hurt as if he was their father. Sam stayed like this for a while, with Gabriel and bobby on looking. Gabriel saw how close the brothers were, felt his love for Sam, and felt how Sam loved dean. He would do all he could to save dean; his mismatched brother.

Eventually Sam raised his head.

"I have a plan"

* * *

AN: burrrr


	4. Chapter 4- Trap

AN: rawr. i actually based some key moments in this FF on some fan art i saw, so i had to fill in gaps between the moments. not my best writing, but i liked it enough to publish it. shrug

* * *

Sam checked his shot gun one last time before slamming the trunk of the impala down. Bobby returned his machete to its sheath and Gabriel just stood with hands in pockets, no visible weapons.

"Are you sure about this plan?" bobby asked Sam, raising an eyebrow unsure "it isn't exactly water tight"

"It's our best idea so far" Sam said. Gabriel effortlessly lifted the cover off the man hole and one by one the descended into the slimy wet sewers.

"Surrounding it from all sides for an ambush isn't going to be easy, on account of the fact we have no idea where it is" bobby said, switching on his flash light. Sam looked down both lengths of the pipes, making no attempt to respond to bobby.

"Right; we all have a copy of the sewer layout. Just follow your assigned paths; we can only assume it in the centre mainframe" Sam said, pulling out his traced plan. Bobby just looked at him a moment before nodding and heading off in his designated direction. Gabriel hung back a moment longer. Sam looked into the angels nervous eyes and smiled gently.

"I'll be fine; we've taken down much bigger and badder things" he said.

" I'm still not happy" Gabriel pouted. Sam chuckled and cradled Gabriel's face in one hand planting a kiss on his lips. Gabriel clung to Sam's lapel, holding him there as long as he could. Sam gave him one last reassuring smile before heading off into the complex of concrete. Gabriel watched him walk away.

When Sam was sure he was half way to the main chamber, he stopped and lent against the sewer wall. He listened, and was sure he heard unnatural sounds following him. Pulling out his knife, he held out his spare hand and grit his teeth.

"Sorry Gabriel" he said, and then drew the blade across his palm. A line of red quickly overflowed and he stood up straight. He put away his knife, and then holding out his hand, carried on through the complex with red beads staining the floors grey and green "but this is personal"

It wasn't long before he was certain he was being followed. The strange hissing and occasional fast footfall made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He kept looking over his shoulder but it wouldn't let itself be seen. His hand was only weakly bleeding now but it was enough to keep it on his trail and not the others. He was about to reach the main chamber when he realised he had run out of time. He whipped around but it was far too fast. It landed on him, sending them into rolls across the disgusting floor. He ended up on the bottom and tried to shield his face with his arms as it snapped and slashed at him. His flashlight, the only source of light in the tunnel, was only giving him flashes of what it looked like.

Dead purple skin, wide red eyes, insane teeth and long claws extending from the tips of its long fingers. He cried out as it made three more deep gashes in his already hurt hand. With a strong kick he sent it flying and then as fast as he could, got to his feet with flash light in hand. In a blur it was on him again, forcing him against the curved wall. The force of his head connecting with the concrete made his vision swirl and go black for a second. In that split second it took the opportunity, and with a hiss, buried its teeth in his neck. His eyes flew wide open and a strangled cry tore from his throat. It was suddenly gone and in the weak light of the flashlight dipped in sewer slime, he saw it watching him a few steps away.

"Run little fly" it said, its voice somewhere between male and female. It was toying with him. He clamped his hand over the bite and tried to make it towards the chamber. But his legs wouldn't move properly and he felt like he weighed a tonne. The venom was already playing with his mind; how dean had driven he couldn't grasp. He stumbled on, determined to find a place where he could gain upper hand before collapsing. He just had to kill it, and then the others would find them. He made it to the entrance to the chamber before falling on something and landing hard on the floor. The monster chuckled darkly.

"You taste like the other one; the one who was here yesterday" the zinzigo said. Sam desperately tried to drag himself into the chamber, fighting with his eyes to stay open and conscious. He struggled to understand his own thoughts. "He was your brother I'm assuming" it continued, pacing slowly beside Sam as he crawled along.

"I actually let him get away; I had had a rather satisfying day and was interested in how it would go down". _Just a little farther_. "Frankly he tasted more… complex, and intriguing. All those guilty and dark thoughts swimming around in his head. But I'll settle with you I guess". Sam stopped and rolled on his back, exhausted.

"Then do it" he forced out through thick lips and tongue.

"Fine" it hissed tauntingly and knelt to him, lifting his torso and grabbing his hair to pull his head to one side. He felt its cold breath on his neck.

"Now" he choked and the zinzigo stopped, a confused look crossing its face. Suddenly a strong beam of light erupted from the roof when Gabriel perched on a beam, man hole covering torn from the ceiling and held in his hand. The zinzigo screamed and fell back, trying desperately to shield itself from the sun. then it stopped dead and collapsed, head no longer connected to its body and bobby standing there with a victorious look.

"Kill it like any other blood sucker" bobby said.

Sam couldn't fight it any more he couldn't keep his head above the impending wave. The last thing he saw was Gabriel's face above his and his voice in a distant soft tone saying "just hold on, Sam"

* * *

AN: very short, i know, too bad :]


	5. Chapter 5- Awakenings

AN: last chapter. short and sweet :]

* * *

Sam's head felt like it was filled with bubbles. Then one by one they started to burst until he was left in shallow darkness. And then he could feel his body again.

"He's waking up"

"Sammy?" a hand smoothed back Sam's hair.

"Dean?" Sam asked, slowly opening his eyes. Dean smiled down at him.

"It's about time, sleeping beauty" he said with a large grin. Sam looked around. He was in the panic room, in the exact same spot where dean had been when they left. Dean was sitting on the bed by his head and Gabriel stood at the other end, leaning on the foot bar and smiling at Sam. His hand and neck were bandaged and he could feel a large bruise on the back of his head, but apart from that he was pretty much OK.

"You're OK dean" Sam said, more as an observation than a question. Dean grinned.

"Can't keep me down. After bobby ganked the mother they made the anti venom and voilà" he said. Sam smiled.

" I'm glad you're OK" he said.

"Your plan to distract it away from the chamber while we got into place was mostly what pulled it through" Gabriel said. "And, of course, my excellent feat of strength" he added with a playfully arrogant grin. Sam chuckled.

"Just" dean began "don't go playing bait like that again. That could have gone either of two ways"

"Sure" Sam said.

"Anyway; you need to rest" dean said, standing up.

" I'm fine, really" Sam said, reaching to pull back the blanket.

"Whoa, hey" dean said, putting out his hands to stop him "you may not be poisoned, but she threw you around pretty bad. Just give it a moment, OK " dean continued. Sam sighed and relaxed again. Dean smiled and after looking toward Gabriel, left. Gabriel turned to leave also.

"Hey" Sam said. Gabriel looked at him with a smile and one eyebrow raised. "Come here; let me love you" Sam smiled, holding out his arms. Gabriel rolled his eyes, and then in an invisible movement was sitting at the head end of the bed, Sam's head in his lap. Sam smiled, wrapping his arms around Gabriel's leg. The angel ran his fingers through the man's hair. "You saved my can back there" Sam said. Gabriel chuckled.

"No more than bobby" he said light heartedly.

"Why won't you be my hero?" Sam asked with a pout like a scolded puppy. Gabriel smiled and kissed Sam's forehead.

"because you're too busy being mine"

* * *

AN: what did people think?

Extra: my new FF** Five hours sleep** follows on from this one


End file.
